Only Women Bleed
by TrueBlood416
Summary: Kieran is something different. When taken by Eric and held prisoner things start becoming a little strange. Who is Kieran? Will Eric be able to figure it out? And will Kieran finally find out the truth to what she really is? RATED M FOR SOME CHAPTERS.
1. Dear God

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

_This is a short chapter, but introductions have to be made._

______________________________________________________________________________

**ONLY WOMEN BLEED**

_**Chapter 1: Dear God**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_A lonely road,_

_ Crossed another cold state line, _

_ Miles away from those I love,_

_ Hope is hard to find._

_--Avenged Sevenfold-"Dear God"_

______________________________________________________________________________

***

The music was blaring, and everyone was dancing. All this was truly giving me a headache. Never in my life had I seen so many girls willing to flash people all for some colorful beads. It was disturbing and not my scene, but my best friend Audrey had begged me to come with her. And what were friends for? There technically not suppose to leave you stranded while people are drunk and showing there boobs like crazy. Yeah, that was my friend Audrey for you. Mardi Gras was suppose to be a great time, but to me it just seemed like Hell. I wanted to get out of here, and take some Advil and sleep. Nothing sounded better right now. I knew I couldn't leave without Audrey though.

I had to call her, but of course I just got her voicemail, "Hey Aud, it's me Kieran. I don't know where the hell you went, but I'm going back to the hotel, so um see you there I guess."

I didn't want to leave her here alone, but technically she left me alone. I started walking through all the crazy people hoping that I would stumble across our hotel soon enough.

I was wishing I was at home right now with my parents and my little sister. How nice that would be at this moment. I had never been much of a party person. Don't get me wrong I like to have a good time, but that was only with my close friends, and I wasn't ashamed of being with my family. I loved them more than anything. I had never had a boyfriend, and I was proud of that. I wasn't about to let some stupid guy run his hands all over me, and then leave me. I had seen it done to my closest girlfriends a million times. Plus, I was only 19 and in my first year of college at LSU. I had a future to look forward too. It's not like I'm bad looking though. I see myself as normal, but pretty. I had long wavy brown hair with blue eyes, and I was all of 5 foot nothing. I was a petite girl weighing all of 110 pounds. I had a shape though, and I was content with myself. That's all that matters right?

It seemed that I had walked for what seemed like forever, and I had no clue where I was. There wasn't a sound in sight, and I was getting nervous. I hated the dark with a passion, and at this moment it seemed terribly dark. You would think with a name that means dark, I wouldn't have this terrible fear of it. But I did. Ever since the vampires came out two years ago my fear had worsened. I had never met one, and I hoped I never would.

I decided the best thing to do at this moment was to try and call someone who could tell me where the hotel is and how to get there. I was growing frustrated, and by looking at myself and seeing the no signal had me over the edge. I hated this, and I hated Audrey right now. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to sit. I was highly pissed and scared out of my mind. Life couldn't get any worse at this moment.

That's when I felt someone's eyes watching me, and that's when suddenly I was staring at someone tall and all I could see where the shine of his fangs. Oh Dear God, I though. And that is when he grabbed me and bit, and my screams washed through the silence of the night.


	2. Suffering

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**ONLY WOMEN BLEED**

_**Chapter 2: Suffering**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Now we're always suffering  
Already lost  
We're always suffering  
Already lost_

_-Rolling Stones-"Always Suffering"_

______________________________________________________________________________

I gently opened my eyes. My head felt like knives were splitting into it. I didn't know where I was. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. The only sound I could here was water dripping to the ground. I started to tremble as I remembered what happened before I passed out. My mind kept racing back to the fangs that bit into my neck. Why me? Why did this happen to me, and why was I here. I looked at my feet and saw the chains that were keeping me to the floor. I was a prisoner, and I didn't know why. At this moment I just wished I was dead. I was thirsty, so thirsty. I felt so weak, and all I wanted to do was scream, and I did just that.

"Well it seems you're finally awake." A voice said as he walked down the stairs. From the light from the door I could tell I was in some basement. "I must say Audrey, you're blood has a delectable taste to it."

I didn't know what to say. My name wasn't Audrey, that was my best friend not me.

"My name isn't Audrey." I spoke hoarsely. My throat was so dry at this moment.

He finally came forward. He was gorgeous, but I knew he was evil. He had just taken me against my will.

"Don't lie, it's not very becoming of you Audrey Wilson. So tell me why did you drain one of my own and sell his blood for money?"

What was he talking about? Audrey? She had never met a vampire for all I knew. But then it dawned on me. It did sound like Audrey, and she had been making tons of money lately, and I never knew how she had gotten all of that money. But he had the wrong girl, and he had to know that. I knew he wouldn't believe me though, but wait…my purse. If he had just looked in my purse he could see who I am, and then maybe let me go. It sounded to good to be true, because I was sure he would drain me.

I finally spoke. "I swear to you I'm not Audrey, My name is Kieran Montgomery.

He just grinned. "Wow what a clever little liar you are. You should be punished for this."

I was crying now. "Please, I'm not lying. You must have my purse with you. Just look in there. I promise you I am who I say."

He just stood there thinking for a moment, and then he reached over and flicked a tear off my cheek. I flinched at this touch. And finally he left.

I still didn't understand why I deserved this. And it was all because I was mistaken for my best friend. I wondered if anyone has started looking for me. They probably would never figure out where I was at this moment in time. I was being held as a prisoner, against my will. For nothing.

Finally someone was coming down the stairs. I hoped it was to let me go home or at least some water. It was him.

"I think you might be needing this human." He said as he passed me a water bottle.

"I decided that maybe you were telling the truth so I did as you said and looked to find your ID, and you weren't lying at all now were you Kieran."

"I told you I wasn't." I said my voice sounding a little better from the water. "Does that mean I can leave?" I asked.

"I'll think about it." He said. "To be honest though I wouldn't mind having a little pet, you are quite delicious tasting as well as looking.

And with that he left, and I was left suffering.


	3. Who Let You Go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Only Women Bleed**

_**Chapter 3: Who Let You Go?**_

_We could be friends  
And I promise that it won't get bad  
But hopefully that story ends  
But you ain't got nothing I never had  
So let's take it slow  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?_

_-The Killers-"Who Let You Go?"_

It has now seemed like days since someone has last came to check on me. I don't know how long I've been here, but I do know that it has been awhile. It was time for me to find a way out of this hell that I've been put through. I figured maybe someone would have found me by now, but it seemed as if I would never be found.

I have only seen the man who had taken me in the first place that one time, and the rest of the time a human who seemed to work for him would come and give me water and food. It has been days since I've seen her though, and I use to be able to know when exactly she would come down. I prayed nothing happened to her, but deep down I was praying more that nothing would happen to me. As if my mind was heard that's when I heard footsteps coming down to greet me.

"Here human. Drink and eat up." The strange woman said putting food and water in front of me.

"Who are you? What happened to the other girl?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to no." She said turning and walking up the stairs.

That was weird I could say, but I was just happy to have food and water finally. I needed to get my energy for whenever I could plan an escape. How long that would be, I didn't really know. I just knew that I had to get out of here. My body ached, and I knew I was starting to get sickly from being in this cold basement with barely any food and water. I had to find away to get out.

I never thought it would come to my mind to actually hurt myself in anyway. Right now though, I knew it could be the only possible way for me to get out. I had one cuff around my ankle holding me in that basement. There was nothing around to cut the chain so I knew what I had to do. I had to break my foot so I could bend it where I could get out.

The pain was horrible. I didn't want to scream, but I knew if I didn't do this there would be no other way out. I had kicked the pole that was holding the chain so hard that it would break my foot. I had to do it numerous times though considering I wasn't the strongest person. After the third time it finally snapped. The pain was so awful, but I knew it would be worse if I stayed. Now it was time to get my foot through the cuff, and I think that hurt worse than breaking it.

I had finally done. I was in extreme pain, but proud of myself to say the least. I slowly walked up the stairs praying that it was daylight out, because right at this moment I wasn't ready to get drained by the man who had taken me. I walked as quietly as I could with one foot, and the pain of the other foot still killing me. I opened the door and I knew I was in trouble, because I was standing right in front of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. The most evilest man, and the one who had taken me against my will. He stood and walked right up to me with his fangs out, and asked "Tell me human, who let you go?"


	4. I Hate My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood, although I do wish I owned Eric **

**Only Women Bleed**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Nothing turns out right,_

_There's no end in sight._

_I hate my life._

_-Theory of A Deadman-"I Hate My Life"_

I didn't know what to say or do. I was in horrendous pain from my foot, and I had just failed at escaping. I did the only thing I could do, I just broke down and cried. The pain and the fear had finally escaped me, and at this moment I was ready to die. Hell they were probably planning on killing me anyways, I just wished they would go ahead and get it over with. I looked up at the gorgeous man in front of me with tears pouring just hoping he might have some compassion in him.

"Human." He said, "Are you going to tell me how you got out or am I going to have to get it out of you myself?" I realized at that moment that the moment he was made a vampire was when his soul disappeared.

"Can you not see how I got out?" I said through my tears showing him my foot.

He then grinned at me. "Ah, I see. And here I thought you were a human with no backbone. Charmed I must say that you went through all this pain just to escape. Well my love I do hate to say that it wasn't worth it, because you're not leaving and probably never will."

I was shocked, and scared at the same time. I was never going to leave, and he had made that perfectly clear to me. I was never going to see my family again. It killed me to think of all the things I would be missing just because some vampire wanted to keep me.

"Well kill me then." I said unexpectedly. "Just get it over with."

"Silly human, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. Seeing you suffer is some sort of entertainment for me." He said still grinning at me.

"I'm glad it's entertaining for you to see someone helpless starving and in pain." I said back to him. I was getting sick of all these games he was trying to play

"Well it is entertaining, but if I'm going to keep you as my pet I might as well give you more food, and the pain I can also help." He said.

"Oh right food will make everything better, and as for the pain you can't fix because I'm sure you're not going to bring a doctor in here." I said. "So kill me or let me go."

"Silly girl, I'm not going to kill you or let you go. You're mine now, and it will stay that way till I get bored with you." He said and then he did something unexpected. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. What the hell was this psycho vampire doing?

"Here, drink." He said.

"Um, are you crazy I'm not like you I don't get off on blood." I said gagging.

"Drink or you will continue to hurt, my blood will heal you." He said sounding so serious.

"No, that is disgusting."

"JUST DO IT." He yelled pushing his wrist to my mouth.

I started drinking, but it wasn't what I expected. It was soothing and it was making every pain in my body go away. I started moving my foot while I drank and to my surprise it wasn't broken anymore. This was amazing to me, and kind of gross, but still. He finally tore his wrist from my mouth, and I was mad at myself for what I just did, but yet I felt amazing.

He had started laughing and I looked up at him. Wow he was gorgeous, how could someone that looked like that be so evil. It just didn't make sense to me, yet nothing did these days.

"Well human, how do you feel now?" He said.

I just looked at him still kind of in awe about what had just happened.

"I feel better, but gross." I said.

"Ah, I see well now it's my turn." He said.

What the hell? I knew it, I was about to get drained. Why did this man go through this effort to heal me when he was only going to take that blood back from me. It didn't make sense, and now I was more scared that ever.

"Please don't." I whispered.

He looked at me and then stepped towards me, and lifted my chin up. That is when he kissed me. I wanted to fight it, but there was that part of me that desired it. The kiss was soft and passionate, and I wanted more, but I knew it was wrong. I pushed him with more strength that I thought I had.

"Don't do this, your evil and keeping me against my will. You seem to know who I am, and yet I know nothing about you." I said trying to hold on to those last minutes of life I had left.

"Well human the only thing you need to know about me is my name is Eric, and I'm your worst enemy." He said and then dove at my neck.

The last thing I remembered was falling into darkness and thinking I hate my life.


	5. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Only Women Bleed**

_Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence._

_-Halestorm: Innocence_

_**Chapter 5**_

I couldn't open my eyes, but I was hearing people talking. It took me awhile to realize what was being said and who was talking. It was Eric and some woman speaking.

"She doesn't seem to be waking up. How much blood did you take from her?" The strange woman was saying. "Not enough to make her pass out." Eric said sternly.

At that moment my eyes slowly opened and the strange woman and Eric were looking down at me. I don't know why, but I started laughing. Seriously laughing to the point I was crying. I didn't know what was so funny, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Human what is so funny?" Eric asked.

That just made me laugh even more.

"Seriously Eric, shut the human up." Said the woman. "These human noises she's making is making me nauseas."

Eric didn't say anything though he just looked at the woman grinning.

"Pam why don't you step out." He said.

She did what she was told and walked out gracefully. He then looked down at me and my laughter slowly went away. He was beautiful I'll admit that, how something so evil could be so beautiful I didn't know. But he was the exact definition of it.

"Why are you looking at me human?" He asked ever so lightly.

I finally spoke. "You look nice when you smile." I said nervously.

"Don't let the smile fool you child." He said and went back to that stern look he had.

I soon realized I was laying on the couch that was in his office. And then I realized that I was never going to see home again. I broke down and cried, my emotions were getting the best of me.

"You humans, I swear can never make up your mind between being happy and sad. That is one reason I hate you humans so much." He said.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I just realize I'm never going to see my family again, and I'm hungry and I stink.

"Well child if you promise not to do anything drastic I'll give you food and maybe a shower." He said. "And if you do try anything drastic I will kill you and then the people you love."

The truth was I knew he would do exactly what he said he would do so I was just going to take what I could get.

"I promise I won't try to run." I said.

"Good, you wouldn't get very far anyways." He said

At that moment the woman he called Pam walked in with a plate of food. I was drooling by the time she put the food down in front of me. I dug in, and I might of looked like a pig but I didn't care I was starving.

"Disgusting." Pam said, and then she turned and walked out.

A few minutes later I had finished my food and was finally full for the first time in forever when Eric finally spoke.

"Now are you ready for your shower?"

I didn't speak. I just shook my head yes. That was when he led me to the bathroom. The shower looked like heaven and for the first time in so long I was happy. Not happy where I was of course, but that shower just looked amazing at the moment.

"Here's a towel and I'm sure you'll find all the things you need in there." Eric said.

"Thank you" I said.

I went to the shower to turn it on, but when I looked behind me Eric was standing behind the door with a smirk on his face.

"Um why are you still in here?" I asked.

"Well human you didn't think I was going to leave did you?" He said.

I just stood shocked. What was I suppose to do now?


	6. Familiar Taste of Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Only Women Bleed**

_Drink the wine, my darling, you said  
Take your time, consume all of it  
But the roses were only to drain my inspiration  
The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and..._

_I breathe you again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin, holding on to  
The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_-Halestorm: Familiar Taste of Poison_

**Chapter 6**

"Well human are you going to undress or not?" Eric asked.

"Over my dead body." I said.

"Well that can be arranged" He said suddenly standing in front of me.

He looked as if he was about to snap my neck right then when all the sudden he started coughing uncontrollably. I didn't know what was happening, but the coughing was getting worse. All the sudden he was coughing up a tremendous amount of blood. What the hell was going on? I didn't know what to do, but just as I was about to run Pam showed up. She ran to Eric and was trying to help him and then she looked up at me.

"What have you done to him?" She yelled.

I just stood there. What did I do to him?

"I did nothing he just started coughing out of nowhere." I yelled back.

At that moment she pulled out her phone and started talking frantically to whoever was on the other line. This was so strange to me I didn't know what to do. I figured right now would be the best time to escape, but I had to think about my family. Finally Pam carried him to his office and put him down on the couch. The coughing was still going on. Suddenly a rather short woman walked in who looked as if she was a doctor, but I didn't know they made doctors that looked like her.

"Who is that?" I asked Pam.

"That Dr. Ludwig and I'm hoping she'll figure out what you did to him." She growled.

I hadn't done anything to him that I knew of. He was the one who was about to kill me, but I didn't say anything. I just watched as the doctor did her job. I didn't know what she was doing at this point but the coughing had finally stopped. There was blood everywhere, and it was starting to freak me out. I was growing nauseas just looking at it, but I knew this wasn't the right time to pass out.

Finally what little color Eric had started coming back. I still didn't know what was going on. This was all so new to me. I just wished at this moment I was home in bed, and hell I didn't even get that shower I wanted so bad. My luck was just getting worse.

"What happened to me?" Eric asked the doctor. His voice was hoarse I guess from all the coughing. I always thought vampires couldn't get sick, but I was obviously proved wrong at this moment.

"It seems to me Eric that whatever blood you've ingested lately was poisoned." The doctor said.

Wow that sucked horribly for him. That's what he gets for sucking the blood of innocent people though.

"Eric what humans blood have you had lately?" Pam asked. Her fangs were out like she was ready to find the person who poisoned him. I knew she would too. These vampires liked to stick together obviously.

"The only blood I've had is that human right there." Eric said growling.

Suddenly all eyes turned to me. What the hell was going on? There was nothing wrong with me so why were they looking at me like it was all my fault. Suddenly Eric was in front of me.

"What are you?" He asked.


	7. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Only Women Bleed**

_I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the Tin Pan  
God, there's got to be another way  
Who are you?_

Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?

_-The Who: Who Are You?_

**Chapter 7**

Eric's POV

Who was this human standing in front of me, and how did she come to poison me? I knew there was something different about her from the moment that I took her. That's what had me wanting to keep her here. She's the only person that I had fed off of the past few days so I knew it was her with the poisoned blood. Her blood was different though, and the taste of it had a sweetness to it that I couldn't put my finger on. She had to be something other than human. I didn't know what she was and by the look on her face I could tell she didn't know what she was either. She got a confused look on her face when I had asked her what she was and through the bond I could tell she didn't know what was going on. She was afraid of course, but she had been afraid since the first day I took her as prisoner. It amused me of course, but what amused me the most is that she was something different.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kieran said calmly. I could tell she was nervous even though she was trying to be as calm as possible.

Pam suddenly growled and was in her face.

"He asked you a question you worthless human, and if you don't answer I'll shred your throat." Pam's fangs were out waiting to do as she said. I couldn't blame Pam though she was only looking out for her master.

"Pam, back off. She doesn't know anything." I said.

Pam looked at me in shock, but finally backed away.

Pam then looked at me. "But master she poisoned you."

"Yes Pam I'm completely aware of that considering I'm the one who was coughing up blood." I said sarcastically. "Pam leave. I'll handle the human on my own."

Pam did as she was told of course, but didn't fail to growl at Kieran as she walked out the door.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kieran said.

"Not yet, right now you're going to go take a shower. I can't stand the smell of you. You'll find a change of clothes on the sink."

She just stared at me, and I could see what she was worried about.

"Don't worry human I'll wait for you in my office." I said.

She looked relieved that I wasn't going to stand in the bathroom with her. I wasn't worried about that at the moment.

Moment later Kieran walked into my office only wearing a shirt of mine that came to her knees. I knew there was nothing underneath by the tiny underwear I had found for her to wear. With her freshly cleaned face I could see how beautiful this girl really was. She had soft feature, and eye's the color blue I hadn't seen on any other human. But this girl wasn't exactly human. I needed to stop looking at her this way, but it was hard to take my eyes off her. The last thing I needed her to be was not afraid of me.

"You may sit." I said.

She did as she was told, but didn't say a word.

"Do you know anything about your past?" I asked her. I had to find out what made this girl so different.

"Um, I don't know what you mean? I'm a normal person." She said.

I just stared at her. Was this girl really as innocent as she seemed? "No, you're not exactly human that is certain. You're different and I want to know why."

She sat back and started twirling her hair. "Listen I don't know what you're talking about."

I knew she didn't know what the hell I was talking about, but I just needed to know something.

"There is a bedroom in the back. You may sleep there for the night. Don't even think of escaping. Like I said before I'll kill you and your loved ones." I said.

After Kieran had finally gone to bed I didn't know where to start. I looked at her driver's license one more time. Kieran Montgomery I thought to myself. Who exactly are you?

It had taken me most of the night and quite a few calls, but I had finally found something out. Something she probably didn't know. Stupid humans always had to keep things from their children. How it made things quite difficult for me. The sun was starting to rise, and I knew I had to wait till sundown to tell Kieran who she really was.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. You guys are the reason I have continued this story. I promise it's going to get better. Honestly, it's just now getting started. Keep reading though, and I hope you guys will continue to be impressed. Thanks again.**


	8. Lightning Crashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything True Blood**

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide_

_-Live: Lightning Crashes_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 8**

Kieran's POV

Morning came and I was thankful to finally have a hot shower and a warm bed to sleep in. If I was going to be held against my will I might as well enjoy it a little I guess. Things were getting confusing for me lately though, and being around vampires wasn't helping too much. I woke up and looked at the clock seeing that I had slept a whole day away. Wow I must have been exhausted. I slowly got out of bed to walk into Eric's office realizing I was wearing nothing but a white t shirt of Eric's and underwear. What I wouldn't give for some pants at this moment. I walked in seeing Eric at his desk. He looked up at me and then his eyes scanned over my body. I knew I should have been frightened at the way he was gazing at me, but I couldn't help but be aroused.

"Good evening Katherine." Eric said. "I have some rather interesting news for you.

I sat down in front of him, but kept my eyes down. "What is it?" I spoke.

"I just wanted to let you know you're adopted." He said calmly.

"You're a liar." I said.

How could he sit there and tell me I was adopted? He knew nothing about me or my family. If I was adopted my parents would have told me. I was getting angry. All he was trying to do was press my buttons. It was working too.

"Kieran, I'm not lying to you. I give you my word." He said sincerely.

I knew then he was telling the truth. I didn't know what to do or think. I couldn't be adopted could I? It just didn't seem right to me. I was pissed. Why hadn't my parents told me any of this? Why keep something like this a secret? None of it made sense to me. And here I had to hear it from a vampire. My life was just getting worse by the minute. All the sudden my emotions got the best of me and I just broke down into tears. Eric just stared at me. For some reason that just pissed me off even more. That's when I just started throwing stuff. I was angry and upset. I didn't know what else to do, but throw all of Eric's shit at the wall. It went like this for ten minutes when I finally was able to calm down.

"Are you doing ruining my office now?" Eric said.

"Yeah I guess so. There isn't much to throw anymore." I said calmly.

Eric didn't get mad though he just smirked at me.

"Do you know who my real parent's are?" I asked him.

"No it seems your parents wanted to keep you and them a secret for all records have disappeared."

"Well now isn't that convenient." I said shaking my head. "I really need some fresh air."

"Fine." He said. "Let's go."

Eric's POV

I didn't know why I had decided to take her for a ride back to my house, but I had felt the pain she was feeling. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but Kieran did need fresh air. I loaded her up in my car and drove her back to my house.

"Wow this is really your house?" She said.

"Yes it is. If you want fresh air we can sit on the porch." I told her.

"Fine with me."

We went and sat and for awhile we were silent. I figured it was the best thing I could do for her. If people could see me now maybe they would actually think I had a soul. I guess it was good people weren't around.

Finally Kieran spoke, but looked down the whole time. "So did you find out 'what I was'?"

"I was hoping to, but it's hard to find things when there is no record of that person." I said.

"Go figure. I am human you know." She said.

"No you're not. You taste different than humans."

"Well maybe I'm just the best damn human you've ever tasted." She said jokingly.

I finally saw a small smile creep over her face. She was beautiful. I couldn't get close like this though.

"Not exactly, you're blood did poison me." I said.

"Right." Was all she said.

We continued to sit in silence when she suddenly looked up at me.

"Do you have any alcohol?" She asked.

"Well yes I have brandy." I told her.

"You think I could have some?" She asked.

I got up and got her what she wanted.

"Thanks, I've never really drank before, but today seems like a good day to drink." She said and started taking shot after shot. Soon enough the bottle was gone, and she was drunk. I should have stopped her, but I knew she wanted to rid the pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She just started giggling. "As good as I can be." She slurred. "I just don't understand any of this. Why couldn't they tell me any of this? It sucks hardcore that I had to hear it from someone who is keeping like I'm a pet dog."

"You're not a dog, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon so don't plan on that." I said sharply. I wasn't going to let her go. She was far too valuable to me now. I had to find out what she was.

"You know you're a real fucker." She slurred.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Really? And what makes me a fucker?"

"You just are and I hate you." She said. I loved hearing what drunken people said. They were so honest, and they didn't have a care in the world who they pissed off. It was highly amusing.

Out of nowhere Kieran grabbed my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled. I didn't like to be touched especially by humans.

"Kiss me" She whispered.

I was shocked, but I did what she wanted me to do. I knew she would regret it later, but I didn't give a damn.

The kiss was rough, but it was also intriguing. I wanted to take advantage of the situation and lead her up to my bed, but I knew I had to stop.

I pulled away.

She just looked at me and suddenly she got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled.

"What?" I said simply.

She just got madder. I had never seen a human so angry, but then again she wasn't really human.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE." She continued to yell. "YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, DRINK MY BLOOD, HOLD ME HOSTAGE, AND THEN TELL ME MY FAMILY ISN'T REALLY MY FAMILY."

She was getting out of control. I didn't want to hurt her, but knew if she kept going I would.

"Calm down." I growled showing my fangs.

"I WISH LIGHTING WOULD STRIKE YOU DOWN." She screamed.

Suddenly a huge bold of lightning came from the sky and struck the ground in front of me. I didn't know what had just happened. It hadn't been storming out for this lighting to strike. It had come out of nowhere. It came right after she wished it to strike me.

I was right. This girl wasn't human.


	9. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

* * *

_I look through the broken glass I watch the storm go through my mind  
There's so much I had to say I know the words I left behind  
And now I'm caught in a daydream with nowhere to run and hide  
The world rushes by me, it's leaving me here all alone._

_-Alanis Morisette: Rain_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kieran's POV

I was angry. Angrier then I'd ever been before in my life. Why Eric made me feel this way I didn't know, but it pissed me off. The kiss we shared was gratifying. I wanted more, and if he wouldn't have stopped it I would have gone farther than I wanted too. What really shocked me was how he pulled away. It had really pissed me off, and that was when lighting had struck. What the hell had just happened here? There was no possible way that could have just happened. It had to be a coincidence, but then again the night skies were clear. Eric turned and looked at me with clear shock written all over his beautiful face. He had of course seen what had just happened. What had happened though? I really didn't understand any of this. I was a complete wreck. My life was completely turning around.

"What did you just do?" Eric said with that shocked look still on his face.

"I didn't do that." I said.

"Oh yes you did and you know it."

I guess I did know it. Deep down I knew what I was doing. It was like I was calling some force to me. Maybe Eric was right. Maybe I wasn't human after all.

"Maybe your right." I said keeping my face down.

"Oh Kieran I know I'm right. There is no maybe about this." Eric said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He said now standing extremely close to me.

"I want to find out what I am, so how do we go about this?"

* * *

Eric's POV

The events from the night before were still shocking to me, but Kieran had finally come to terms that she wasn't human. It made me disappointed though, because I did love how angry she got when I told her she wasn't human. Hmph, oh well I could use her for other thing. I had let her stay at my house while I decided to go to Bon Temps to see what my little telepath could do for me. I knew Kieran wouldn't escape now. She was too scared now to leave on her own. What a pity. The chase was always so fun for me. I couldn't help but grin as I walked into the bar that Sookie worked at. All the small minded humans always decided to stare at me with their mouth slightly human. How I hated small minded humans. I went and sat down, and that's when Sookie came up. I could tell she wasn't pleased to see me, but that was what amused me the most about her.

"What do you want, Eric?" Sookie said in that ever so annoying southern drawl.

"I require your presence at Fangtasia tomorrow." I said simply.

"No, and that's my final answer." She said.

"It's not a question. If you don't remember correctly we have an agreement." I noted to her.

"Fine, but Bill is comin' with me." She said starting to huff.

"I figured that. Be there tomorrow at 9." I said and walked out.

* * *

Kieran's POV

"Where are we going?" I said as I sat in Eric's car.

"To my bar. I have someone who will assist us." Was all he said.

We soon got to the bar due to Eric's erratic driving. I swear he could have killed me right then and there and I would have been thankful. His driving scared the hell out of me.

We walked into the bar, and that's when I took notice of a cute little blonde sitting down beside a semi handsome vampire. They were holding hand's so I figured they were together. It was strange to me that humans and vampires could be a couple.

"Eric, when you request Sookie's presence you should be on time." Growled the dark headed vampire.

"Yes, well it's called fashionably late." Eric said grinning. I just shook my head. He really did suck at humor.

"Bill…Sookie…this is Kieran. I would like you to read her." Eric said.

Read me? What the hell was he talking about. I shook the hands of Sookie and Bill even though I had no idea who they were and what the hell was going on.

"It's really nice to meet ya Kieran is it all right if I hold onto your hand. It will make all this easier." Sookie said. She was nice. I could tell that at first glance. But I wasn't going to let her hold my hand. I slowly backed away and that's when Eric stopped me.

Kieran, Sookie is here to help you. Do as she says." Eric ordered.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. I just couldn't be inside any longer.

"Can we do this outside please?" I said gasping for air now.

They all gave me strange look, but they all followed me out back. Once I was finally out of the bar I could breathe.

"Ok, do what you have to do." I said.

That was when Sookie took my hand into hers.

"What I want ya to do Kieran is just open your mind up, and I see what I can get from it." Sookie said.

I did just as she asked. My mind drifted off and moments later I was shaken till my eyes were on them all. Sookie had let go of my hand.

"What did you see?" Eric asked her.

"It was strange." She said. "All I saw was the seasons changing."

"Seasons?" Eric asked raising his brow up.

"Yeah like winter, spring, summer, and fall." Was all she said.

I just stood there. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"So what's that mean?" I asked Eric.

"What it means is that we still don't know what you are." He said.

I didn't know what to think. I wanted this all to be over. I wanted this to be a dream. I had finally lost it and that was when the tears streamed down my face. As soon as the tears started to fall it seemed like the world was crying for me as well. That was when dark clouds swept across the sky and the rain started to fall.


	10. Taking Me Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

* * *

_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do._

_-Evanescence-Taking Me Over_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kieran's Dream

_I was walking somewhere that I had never been before. It was lik_e_ I was walking on a whole bunch of clouds. It was strange. I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. I turned and looked at the mirror in front of me. I was shocked at what I saw. I was wearing a strange dress that seemed to be nothing but ivy and flowers. My hair had seemed to grow longer and was in waves. What was this place? And why did I look this way? I was startled when I turned around and saw a strange woman looking at me with a grin upon her face. She was gorgeous and yet she looked exactly like me._

"_Kieran what a beauty you are. I've been waiting for this moment since you were born." The strange woman said moving closer to me._

"_Who are you?" I asked trying to move away._

"_With time you will find out." She said still moving closer. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed your different Kieran. I'm just here to show you just how different."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh my child haven't you noticed the signs?"_

"_What signs? All I've noticed is that I made an extremely mean vampire sick, and then I almost killed him with lightning." I said sarcastically._

"_So the spell actually worked." The woman said laughing. "There was a spell put on you the moment you were born to make any vampire who bit you extremely sick." She was still laughing. "I figured it wouldn't work considering witches these days are extremely selfish."_

_What the hell? There were witches now? I couldn't take this. I just wanted to wake up. This woman was creeping me out entirely too much._

"_Who are you?" I asked again._

"_Like I said dear you will soon find out." She said. "Oh and before you wake up I mark you."_

_What did she mean by marking me? Man was this weirdest dream ever. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation creeping down my spine. What the hell was this? I looked up to ask the strange woman but she was already gone. It didn't make sense. I turned to look in the mirror to see what the sensation was. I was shocked to see that there was a tattoo of ivy trailing down my spine. What the world?_

* * *

I woke up in a sweat. It had been a week since my encounter with Sookie, and I had been locked up in a bedroom in Eric's house. I was still being held prisoner, but I was a much more comfortable prisoner. I got up to go to the bathroom connected to the room I was staying in. That dream was so strange to me, yet it felt so real. Who was that woman in my dream, and what did it mean? I turned to look at my back in the mirror just to make sure, and that's when I saw it wasn't just a dream. The ivy that I saw tattooed trailing down my spine was actually there. What the fuck? I didn't know what to think. I did the first thing possible. I ran to Eric.

* * *

Eric's POV

I had just woken up from another dreamless sleep when I heard Kieran running towards my bedroom door. What made me keep her at my home I hadn't the slightest clue. But there was something that drew me to her. In a flash my door swung open. There was Kieran in one of those tank top things women wore and a pair of shorts. I must say I did have taste for I had went shopping for her a few days ago.

"What is it Kieran?" I asked.

"I had this dream. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't a dream. Well I mean of course it was a dream, but I woke up and I had this on my back which of course happened in the dream." She said rambling. At that moment she tore off her shirt, and I must say the sight was stunning. She was wearing a pink lacey bra. Now that was a sight to see, until she turned around. That's when I saw the tattoo. I stood behind her staring at the tattoo of ivy that started at the back of her neck and ran down her spine. It was beautiful, but where the hell did this come from. I couldn't help but trail my fingers down it, as I did Kieran began to shiver. She turned to me then as her eyes filled with tears.

"What's happening to me?" She asked through the tears that were falling. That's of course when I heard the rain falling outside. I didn't know what came over me, but that is when I took Kieran in my arms and laid her on my bed. I held her till she stopped crying, and as soon as she stopped that is when I heard the rain stop.

It couldn't be true, but I knew in this world that was full of supernatural's that it was possible. I turned and looked in Kieran's eyes.

"It can't be true." I mumbled.

"What am I?" Was all she asked.

"You're mother nature." Was all I said.


	11. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

* * *

_I wanna Just Dance__  
__But he took me home instead__  
__Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed__  
__-Lady Ga Ga : Monster_

___________________

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 11**

**________________**

Kieran's POV

"What the hell are you talking about? Mother Nature? That's excuse my language, but fucking insane." I said. Eric couldn't be serious.

"I had heard tales, but I never thought much of it." Eric muttered to himself. It was shocking me a little, because here was the big bad vampire shocked.

"Please stop talking to yourself it's very humanlike of you, and tell me what the hell is going on." I said angrily. I just wanted some answers, and I didn't care if I pissed him off or not. My life was going to hell as it is, and I really didn't mind the fact being drained right now.

"Come. Sit." Eric said sitting down. I sat across for him.

That is when Eric told me of who I was and what was to become of me.

"I only know what I've been told, but I was told from a very reliable source." He started out. "You see Mother Nature is actually real. Unlike most super naturals she doesn't walk the earth. It seems she's in some other realm which is where she controls the course of nature."

I just sat there is disbelief of what he was telling me. I nodded my head to let him know to keep going.

"From what I understand Mother Nature starts out human. At a certain age that is when certain powers are starting to take effect of that human. That human seems to be you." He kept going. "Your mother isn't Mother Nature, before you think otherwise. You are just reincarnated with the certain ability, but Mother Nature does choose which child she wants to take her place. Once she chooses the child that is when she blesses you with her powers and she moves you to a family that can help you lead a normal life until the age of 19. I presume you are 19?" He asked me.

All I could do was nod. I was entranced at what he was telling me. It was hard to believe, but I knew what he was saying had truth to it.

"Your powers start slowly to where whatever emotion you may feel the weather seems to take on that emotion. For example when you were angry the lighting struck. Soon though you will become more powerful in which your emotions will not get the best of you." He said and looked to see if I had any questions. I just nodded at him to continue.

"It's not just the weather that you can control though. You have all effects on nature. Animals are drawn to you, and most people are drawn to you. That is why the scent of your blood is so appealing to vampires. Why it is poisoned though, I do not know."

I knew thought, but I wasn't exactly about to tell him that.

"You also crave sex. It helps you through your mortal life."

That sentence threw me for a loop. "What the hell are you talking about craving sex? I'm not craving sex that's for damn sure. And get that smirk of your face, because I'm definitely not craving sex with you." I said.

"My dear sex is part of nature." He said still smirking.

I just didn't know what to think about any of this. Now I had to have sex? Oh hell no.

"Just keep going." Was all I could say.

"As far as I know you will live a long life. You can't have children though, that I'm sure about. You can only bless a child to take your place when you go to the other realm. Mother Nature as of right now has been in the other realm for centuries, and whenever you finally pass that is when Mother Nature is set free, and you will take her place. And it will always continue that way." He said finishing up.

It was so much to take in. How did he know all this stuff? And how true could his story be? I really didn't know, but I was grateful he was giving me something. This was all so new to me. It seems my life had changed in the matter of weeks since I was taken, and now I was fucking Mother Nature. What the hell else was going to happen to me?

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked breaking me from my concentration.

"I think I still need to try and take all of this in." I said holding my hands to my face.

The sun was about to come up and I didn't realize how tired I was.

"I think I need to sleep." I said getting up.

* * *

Sleep took over and that following night I woke up to an arm around my waist. What the fuck! Who was in my bed? I turned to see and it was Eric. Lord have mercy on my soul there was a monster in my bed.


	12. Can I Have A Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Authors Note: It seems I suffered extreme writers block on this chapter, because I personally think it sucks. I figured I had to give you guys something though. Review and let me know what you think, but read at your own risk because I'm not very proud of this one.**

* * *

_Excuse me for this__  
__I just want a kiss__  
__I just want to know what it feels like to touch__  
__Something so pure.__  
__Something I'm so sure of__._

_-Kelly Clarkson: Can I Have A Kiss?_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kieran's POV

My life has changed dramatically in the span of a month, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect in the future. I didn't consider myself a prisoner of Eric anymore though. I was a prisoner of myself. The weeks that have passed since Eric told me of my true nature still had me in shock, but I soon found out it was something I had to deal with. I mean who could say that they are mother fucking nature? Ha! I wasn't exactly being confined anymore either. I was allowed to go to the bar when I wanted to, but most of the time I just stayed at Eric's. It was peaceful to have the house to myself anyways.

It was an ordinary night. Eric was at the bar and I was sitting on his couch enjoying the peace of being alone again. I was occupying my time reading a book about some vampire's who sparkle, and how one of them was falling in love with a human. Seriously this Bella girl in the book was pathetic. And vampire's who sparkle? Give me a fucking break. It would be funny to ask Eric about that though, but we weren't talking to much these days.

I was finally getting towards the end of the book when a knock on the door startled me. Who the hell was at the door? As far as I knew no one knew where Eric lived, and hell I'd been here for a damn month already and I hadn't had any visitors. I got up to look out the window to see a small looking lady who looked as if she was someone's grandma, besides the fact she was in all black. I finally decided to open the door. This lady looked as harmless as they could get.

"Are you Kieran?" The lady asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Can I help you?" I said.

The lady then handed me a vile of green slime. What the hell was this? This lady was starting to freak me out.

"You must drink this." Was all she said.

"Um sorry, but I'm not drinking this. I don't even know who you are."I said trying to hand the vile back to her.

"No, you must drink it. Your mother came to me and sent me here. You must trust me girl." She said pushing my hand away.

My freakin' mother sent her here? My mother probably thought I was dead and shouldn't have had a damn clue I was here in the first place. This shit was seriously creeping me out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the right girl." Was all I could tell her. This bitch was off her rocker obviously.

"You are Kieran right?" I just shook my head. "You are soon to be Mother Nature right?"

After she said that I knew who had sent her. She hasn't visited my dreams, but once so how the hell could she visit some other person's dreams, and not mine? Hell I was the one having a damn identity crisis over here.

Finally the old lady turned to walk away, I tried to stop her, but the lady was gone. How the hell did this shit happen? And why was it happening to me?

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat the vile down in front of me. I just stared at it.

I think I stared at it for twenty minutes before I came to the realization that I probably had to drink this stuff to stay alive or something. Why else would some voodoo old lady give it to me?

So I drank it. And then I passed out. Damn.

* * *

_Kieran's Dream_

_I was in a field with flowers blooming everywhere. The skies where the clearest I had ever seen them. This place was beautiful. I was wearing a dress made out of real white daises. Oh hell. Now I knew what kind of dream I was in. I turned and that was when I saw her._

"_Hello my dear, I see you have been well." She said smiling as a small bird landed on her shoulder._

"_As well as I can be considering you never told me what the hell I was." I said. "I had to hear it from a damn vampire."_

_She just smiled at me._

"_You planning on saying something?" I said getting angry._

"_My dear you must trust that I know what's best for you. And you must trust that Eric knows what's best of you."_

_What the hell? I thought she tainted my blood to keep vampire's away from me and now she was telling me to trust Eric. This shit was just getting too crazy._

"_What do you mean?" Was all I could ask._

"_Eric has surprised me I must say. He's already helped you accept who you are. It seems he was meant to be your guardian through this wonderful experience. So trust him. You need him to help you through you're wonderful journey." She said smiling._

_I was shocked. Trust Eric? That made me laugh a little. _

"_Who was that voodoo lady you sent last night?" I asked her. I knew the dream was going to come to an end soon so I had to get out any questions I could._

"_She isn't a voodoo lady my dear. She's a good friend who has been by my side since you were born. She's a witch who is helping us both out."_

_A witch? Really? _

"_Whatever. What the hell was that stuff I had to drink?" I asked._

_She laughed then, and slowly reached to graze my face. "My dear what you drank will bring you and Eric closer than ever."_

_I was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about when everything vanished._

* * *

I woke up in my bed somehow. I knew I had passed out on the couch after drinking that disgusting shit. I was angry, and it wasn't because of what I drank. I was angry about the fact of how she could just end my dream like that. Especially without giving me any answers. What did she even mean about me and Eric getting closer? I looked over at the clock and saw it was just a little after 8pm.

I got out of bed seeing I was still fully clothed in my pajamas from the night before. That was a relief considering I knew it was Eric who had brought me to bed in the first place. I showered and changed into another pair of my short pajama shorts and a tank top. Hey, I stay in this house 24/7 don't judge me for staying in pajamas.

I walked down stairs to see Eric fully dressed going through the book I was reading last night. I couldn't help but grin a little at what he thought about the vampire's sparking. He looked amazing, but he always looked amazing. Shit what was I thinking? It had to be the witch juice I drank.

I slowly sat beside him when he looked up at me.

"So do you sparkle?" I said smiling.

He didn't say anything. Not a word.

What the hell? He usually had a smartass comment to say back. But no, he was still staring at me not saying a word. His eyes just stared into mine, and it stayed that way for a good five minutes. I then started to feel a strange sensation come over me. I was turned on. Wow. This is not good. I was not suppose to be turned on by Eric. But I was, and I was really freakin' turned on. Damn mother nature bullshit, and damn witch juice.

Eric then pulled me close. I thought he was going to kiss me, but no he was smelling my neck.

What the hell? This was just weird, but yet hot at the same time.

"You smell different." He finally said.

I just stared at him. What was I suppose to say to that?

"What do you mean?" Was all I could get out.

"Your blood smells so sweet. The sweetest it's ever smelt." He said now kissing down my neck.

Wow I had never felt anything like this before. It was like someone else was taking over my body. Then I finally figured out what the witch juice was. It had made my blood where it wasn't poisoned anymore. I should have been mad, but at this moment I just wanted him to be closer to me.

I don't know what came over me, but I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered. "My blood won't harm you anymore, were meant to be closer." And then I kissed him.


	13. Teeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

**Author's Note: This is an extremely short chapter and I'm sorry for that. This chapter is rated M so read at your own risk. ;-)**

* * *

_That shit is ugly__  
__Just want your sex __  
__Take a bite of my bad girl meat __  
__Take a bite of me__  
__Show me your teeth__  
__Let me see your mean._

_-Lady GaGa: Teeth_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 13**

**________________**

This kiss intensified and that's when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. All hell was about to break loose, but I needed this. I wanted this at the moment, and nothing was going to stop this. Or so I thought. That is when Eric's phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it." I whispered trying to pull him closer to me.

"I have too." Was all he said. I couldn't figure out what he was saying, but the look on his face told me it wasn't good. Finally he hung up, and I was worried. I had never seen him look this way before.

"Is everything ok?" I asked actually concerned.

"The Sheriff in Dallas is missing. You must pack." He said.

"What do you mean I must pack? I'm not going anywhere." I said.

Suddenly he was in my face with his fangs out.

"You will do as I say. You will pack. We will be leaving tomorrow night."

I just nodded my head. He was serious about this, and I didn't want to fight with him when he looked this way.

"Now I have business to attend too." With that he flew out the door.

____________

I did as he said and went to my room to pack. I just couldn't help but wonder what was going on, and why some vampire missing made Eric act this way. Seriously, I was about to let him take my virginity. You would think he would have taken full advantage of that fact. Whatever, I was extremely pissed, upset, scared, and horny. The horny part was really bothering me. Damn phone call.

An hour went by and I was just laying in my bed thinking about everything when I heard Eric enter his room. He was already home, and he wasn't even going to come tell me goodnight? I snorted to myself. Ha, why did I think he would actually say goodnight? Or was it good morning? I didn't really even know. I knew the sun was slowly rising, but I just couldn't seem to sleep. Minutes turned into hours, and my libido started to go off again. Damn this Mother Nature shit.

I then decided to take matters into my own hand, and no I'm not meaning it _that_ way. I knew that the whole house was shielded to where no light what so ever could come in, I decided to go into Eric's room. I knew I was entering at my own risk.

* * *

I opened the door to his room, and from the glow of the candle I could see he was laying awake.

"What is it Kieran?" He growled

I don't know what came over me, but I just walked over to his bed and crawled on top of him.

"I want you." I whispered.

With that he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I ran my hands over his body and felt he was totally naked, and totally ready for this. I didn't know what I was doing, but my instincts told me this was right. I broke the kiss and while on top of him I took my gown off. At that moment his fangs were out and now he was on top of me. He then started kissing his way down my body ripping my bra off suddenly. I gasped, and he chuckled, and that was when he brought his mouth to my nipple. I arched my back, I had never felt anything so amazing in my life. I wanted more, and before I realized what I was saying I whispered "More."

More is what he gave me. Suddenly my underwear was ripped off and his hands where trailing down to where no man has ever touched.

His fingers then entered me and I softly moaned. He then kissed me while his fingers were moving in and out. I was so close to the brink when he stopped.

"No…please don't stop." I moaned.

He grinned. "Were just getting started."

And with that he entered me. I gasped, the pain was intense.

Eric kissed me forehead. "It won't last for long."

I knew he meant the pain, and with that I motioned him to keep going. He was right it didn't last, because soon I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I was so close when Eric stopped.

"May I?" He whispered kissing my neck.

I knew what he meant, and I didn't care at that moment. I nodded my head yes.

With that I felt teeth and the fangs pierce into my skin. I gasped in pleasure, and that was when my first orgasm took over. I must tell you it was amazing. Eric was licking the blood off my neck when I turned and looked at him. I didn't know what to think, but at this moment I didn't want to think. I laid my head on Eric's chest and with that I fell asleep. I wanted to take in this moment, because I knew it might not last.


	14. Only Women Bleed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

* * *

_Only women bleed,_

_For the men they so desperately need._

_Was I blind to see,_

_All the reasons you wanted to be free._

_Questions, problems, answers, I've got none._

_This kind of love is killing me._

_Halestorm: Only Women Bleed_

____________________

**Only Women Bleed**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

I was right…that moment with Eric didn't last long at all. I was on an airplane to Dallas thinking of the previous night, and how since then Eric hadn't said a word to me. Now I was having to fly all the way to Dallas with Sookie Stackhouse. I knew she was different, because of that one time I had met her. What I didn't understand is the way Eric looked at her. He has yet to look at me that way and I just lost my virginity to him. I probably should have known what would happen, it was Eric for goodness sake. I just couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. I also couldn't help but have a deep hatred for Sookie.

"Gosh I'm so ready for this flight to be over. How 'bout you?" Sookie said grinning at me.

I wanted to smack that grin off her face, but I knew I had to at least pretend to give a shit.

"Oh you know it." I said. It was actually all I could think of saying that wasn't bitchy. I use to be a sweet girl until I was taken by that damn vampire who has suddenly ripped my heart to shreds. Oh and until I found out I had control of nature and shit. _Hmm_…that actually gave me an idea. I kind of liked this side of me. The plane had finally touched down, and that is when I saw the coffins. My heart started beating a little fast because I knew Eric was in one of those. I was seriously being pathetic to think a vampire could love me or love anyone at all for that matter. My hopes were completely smashed when I saw it was only Bill and Jessica who got out of the coffin. Whatever, I guess I shouldn't really even care. That is when some strange guy decided to try and pull Sookie into a car. Yeah this was going to be a strange trip.

* * *

After all the crazy shit that was going on I finally got a chance at some quite. I was still pretty pissed that I hadn't seen Eric yet. I decided to do a little practice with my newfound power. That is when I went to the window and channeled my anger to the weather. It was a clear night, and I wasn't in the mood for that. I needed something dark to fit my mood. I stared into the night just thinking of how a nice storm would due right about now. That is when the dark storm clouds started to spread across the once clear sky. Soon the rain started to pour and the lightning took its toll. I was satisfied now, and rather impressed how I finally was able to take control of my powers.

I decided I was long overdue for a nice bath. I needed something to occupy my time with anyways considering I was in some strange ass place alone. The water took over me, and I was more relaxed than I had been in a while. Suddenly I felt someone's eyes on me, and I almost started screaming until I saw it was Eric.

"May I join you?" He said.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Now darling don't act like you don't want me." He said grinning and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I said to get the hell out, and I mean it. I want nothing to do with you."I yelled.

He just kept taking his clothes off.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT" I screamed forcing the door open with the wind. I guess it was a good idea to leave that window open.

"We will discuss this later." Eric said growling and walking out.

I was upset, and I just didn't know why. My emotions were getting the best of me.

_________________

The following night was hectic. I had to go over to some other vampires house and listen to how they had to devise a plan to save some vampire sheriff from the church that hates vampires. Seriously, all this vampire stuff was just getting a little old. I did notice the change of Eric's expression every time someone mentioned the vampire that was missing. I wanted to ask what it was about, but of course Sookie beat me to it. Damn that little blonde. I didn't really understand the term maker, but I figured it had to be something big considering the look on Eric's face all night. Finally they all came to the conclusion that Sookie and some guy who was actually human would go disguised as people who wanted to join the church. Bill wasn't to happy about it, but I never really cared what he thought. I was just happy that shit wasn't me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not writing about all that goes on at The Fellowship of the Sun, because we already know about all that.**

* * *

After all had been saved, and everyone was happy to have their sheriff back Eric and I still hadn't spoken. That night there was a meeting going on, and honestly I just stayed in my room like I had been ever since I had gotten to Dallas. My emotions were running crazy, and I thought it best to stay away till I was needed. Soon though I felt a strange sense of emotion that I knew wasn't mine. It was Eric, and he was upset. How I knew that I didn't understand and that was when I found myself on the rooftop of the hotel with Sookie, Eric, and Godric. Eric was crying, and it shocked me how much he cared for him. Godric was about to meet the sun, and Eric wasn't ready for this. From the brief moments I had spoken to Godric I could tell he was different. He cared about other's which caused me to care for him.

"I'll stay with him." Sookie said.

"No I will." I said sternly.

Sookie gave me a strange look, but both her and Eric left.

I stood by Godric listening intently to what he had to say, and trying to help him the best I could. He wanted this though, and I knew whatever I tried to say wouldn't stop him.

"It seems the sun should have been up by now." Godric said.

I grinned a little knowing that I was putting this off hoping he would change his mind.

"You're not going to have any strength if you keep putting of the sun." Godric said looking at me.

"How did you know?" I said.

"In my 2000 years I've seen many things, and I've happen to come upon Mother Nature before." He said.

"You know her?" I asked

"I knew her my dear it seems she's gone to the other realm now." He said.

"Obviously, and she's put this burden on me."

"Don't think of it as a burden dear. You're here to do this for a reason, and I have faith in you."

"Thank you, but I have faith in you too." I said.

"Then you should have faith I'm doing the right thing. You should also have faith Eric is falling in love with you." He said grinning at me.

"I wish I could have faith in that, but I can't."

"You will child. One day you will."

I just stared at him.

"I'm ready child to hopefully meet God. Will you allow that please?"

I did as he said, and the sun was finally able to come up.

__________________

Godric was right, I did run my strength down. I was nauseas and my emotions were darkening. The next night I woke to hear yelling. It was Bill and Sookie and it didn't sound pretty. They were in the room right next to mine so I could hear word for word what was being said. I couldn't believe it, and my already darkened emotions had just gotten even worse. Eric had forced Sookie to drink his blood without her knowing it, and fro what Bill had said it was so Eric could sense her emotions and have her we're he wanted her. I had heard enough, and something in my mind made me walk to the bathroom, and take a razor blade to my wrist. The blood was running down my wrist and dripping upon my leg. I heard the door to my room open right before everything went black.


	15. All Hail The Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything True Blood.**

* * *

_I'll let you get the best of me__  
__Because there's nothing else that I do well__  
__I'll let you get the best of me__  
__Because there's nothing else that I do well__  
__I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker__  
__I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker__  
__You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim__  
__All hail the heartbreaker__  
_

_-The Spill Canvas: All Hail The Heartbreaker_

* * *

**Only Women Bleed**

* * *

_Kieran's Dream_

_I was in a field with animals gathered around me, and that's when I saw her. Was this my time to take over? I wasn't ready yet though._

"_I hope you know that what you just did was ridiculous." She said finally standing next to me._

"_I really don't know what I was thinking. Something just took over me." I whispered._

"_Yes I saw that and you should know that you can't use power like that without consequences. When you use your power to much on earth it drains you physically and emotionally and sometimes you can't think straight." She said._

"_Well maybe if you would have explained this to me in the beginning then I would have gotten the damn hint, but instead I had to slit my wrist." I was angry. She was acting like this was all my fault somehow._

"_Well now I am explaining it to you. I didn't wait to tell you all this to hurt you I just needed you to learn on your own. You will have a great responsibility one day as well as a great power. You must use it sparingly considering we only need one Mother Nature right now."_

"_So what now? Is it my time to take over because I'm honestly not ready for any of this and I probably never will be." I said petting one of the many rabbits by my feet. This whole animal thing was a little freaky, but rather calming in a way._

"_Hold out your wrist." She said._

_It didn't make sense to me, but I did what I was told. Once I turned my arm over I saw the deep cuts I made. Suddenly she had her hands on mine at stood there with her eyes clothes. What the hell was going on? I then looked at my wrist that she was once covering and saw the cuts were gone. I was shocked. _

"_You are healed now my dear and I want you to go back and live your life, and take care of Eric."_

_Wait…take care of Eric? What was she talking about?_

"_I don't understand. First you do this weird healing thing and then you want me to live my life while taking care of a man who doesn't want me?"_

"_Trust in me and trust in him." Were her final words and then she began to fade._

"_WAIT I need to know more." I said yelling, but she was gone by then and darkness took back over._

* * *

"I think we caught her in time. She might just make it." I heard a stupid southern accent who I figured was coming from Sookie. This was all too weird to me, and I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I just wanted it all to go away.

"I just don't understand why ya'll just don't give her some blood." Sookie said.

"I do not know how it will affect her. She needs to heal on her own terms." I then heard Eric's voice.

"You all just need to leave." He said.

Minutes later when I thought everyone was gone I opened my eyes to have the most beautiful pair of blue eyes stare back at me.

"What were you thinking Kieran?" Eric said with a weird calming voice.

"Of you." Was all I could say at that moment. He was such a beautiful disaster.

"What do you mean?" Was all he asked.

I didn't want to say what came out of my mouth, but I just couldn't let him know my true feelings.

"I couldn't stand to be around you or this anymore. I am fucking miserable around here." I said.

I saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes, but I couldn't let myself get hurt by saying how much I truly did love him. He wasn't capable of love or loving me. As much as I just wanted to hold him in my arms I also wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him before he could hurt me anymore. I had never been in love before, and right now I was falling harder than ever for a vampire who didn't have any feelings towards me at all. How did girls deal with this sort of thing? This was possible the worst feeling I had ever come across and I wanted to leave and get the hell away from him and all this before I fell even more in love.

"You are free to go when we get back to Bon Temps if that's what you wish." He finally said.

I was shocked. He was letting me go this easy? It seemed unreal. I should have expected it though, expected the hurt.

"Thank you." I whispered while looking down. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. It was all to painful for me.

"Where will you go?" He asked as if we were now having casual conversation.

"I don't know. I can't really go back to my family with all that has happened. I'm a different person now I guess you could say."

"Well I will give you the money to do and go as you please."

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Yes I do. When we land at the air port in Shreveport that is when you are free to go."

"Ok." Was all I said before he walked out the room.

* * *

We were finally on our flight back, and of course we took a flight at night and I was having to sit next to Eric. We hadn't talked since the night were I tried to end my life. There really wasn't much to be said. I could confess my feelings for him, but that wasn't going to happen. Deep down though I was hoping he would beg me to stay, but I of course knew that wouldn't happen either.

"I never asked what happened with Godric. I would like to know." He said breaking the silence. I had totally forgotten that he had just lost someone who he actually cared for. I felt horrible for not thinking about that.

"He was one of the greatest people I think I've ever met. Even if it was only for a few hours. He's caring and was ready to meet God." It was all I could really say to describe that night. It was true though, Godric was one of the greatest people I've ever come into contact with.

Eric smirked at me like I had said something completely ridiculous. "You actually think there is a God especially one who would accept a monster?"

"Godric wasn't a monster, and for all the weird shit in this world how could you not believe in a God? There are vampire's aren't there? People didn't believe you guys existed." I said getting pissed.

"You may be right, but the killings us vampires have done doesn't seem to give us an invitation to Heaven."

"It's called the food chain dumbass." I don't know why I said it, but I was kind of happy I did due to the look on Eric's face.

"It seems Kieran has grew a backbone." He said smirking.

"It's hard not too when you have to deal with someone like you." I spat at him.

We sat in silence until the plane landed. Once it did land Eric turned to me.

"So where are you planning on going now?" He asked.

"I was thinking Germany. I've always wanted to go." I said calmly.

"I think you'll enjoy it." Was all he said.

* * *

After getting off the plane and getting my bags I watched Sookie and Bill walk to the car. It was finally time for me to leave and I was scared as hell. I wasn't really ready for this. I wanted to be with him, and I wanted him to want me with him. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"I guess it's time." I turned and saw Eric.

"I guess so." I said.

"Do you really hate me so much?" He asked.

I was stumped. Of course I didn't hate him. It was the complete opposite. I was completely head over heels in love with him.

"I don't hate you." I said as calmly as I could.

"Then why do you wish to leave?"

After he said that I did something I shouldn't have. I placed his hand over my heart.

"You've drank my blood. You should know how I feel. Do I feel hatred? Does my heart beat feel as if it's beating with hate or beating with love?" I said.

We stood there like that for 10 minutes until my flight was called.

"Have a good trip." Eric said and turned and walked away.

A tear fell down my cheek as I walked to my plane.

So this is what being heartbroken felt like?


End file.
